The present invention relates to a roof venting and cover assembly and more particularly pertains to relieving pressure on a roof soffit.
The use of ventilation systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, ventilation systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing adequate ventilation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,425 to Archard discloses a vent and channel assembly for preventing undesirable wind from entering the space between the joists and rafters of a building. U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,158 to Norton discloses a vent passage formed in the soffit of a building to permit airflow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,283 to MacLeod discloses a combined soffit vent and bracket for holding the device below the eve of a building.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a roof venting and cover assembly for relieving pressure on a roof soffit.
In this respect, the roof venting and cover assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of relieving pressure on a roof soffit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved roof venting and cover assembly which can be used for relieving pressure on a roof soffit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ventilation systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved roof venting and cover assembly. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved roof venting and cover assembly which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing dimensioned for being positioned between an opening in a roof and an opening in a soffit disposed below the roof. The housing includes a narrow upper duct portion and a wide lower scoop portion. The narrow upper duct portion has an open upper end disposed within the opening in the roof. The wide lower scoop portion has an open lower end disposed within the opening in the soffit. A ventilation grate is secured over the open lower end of the wide lower scoop portion of the housing. A cover member is secured over the open upper end of the narrow upper duct portion of the housing. The cover member includes a peripheral frame disposed around the open upper end of the narrow upper duct portion. The peripheral frame includes a raised peripheral lip extending upwardly from an inner edge thereof. The cover member includes an openable lid hingedly coupled with the raised peripheral lip.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved roof venting and cover assembly which has all the advantages of the prior art ventilation systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved roof venting and cover assembly which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved roof venting and cover assembly which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved roof venting and cover assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a roof venting and cover assembly economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved roof venting and cover assembly for relieving pressure on a roof soffit.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved roof venting and cover assembly including a housing dimensioned for being positioned between an opening in a roof and an opening in a soffit disposed below the roof. The housing includes a narrow upper duct portion and a wide lower scoop portion. The narrow upper duct portion has an open upper end disposed within the opening in the roof. The wide lower scoop portion has an open lower end disposed within the opening in the soffit. A cover member is openably secured over the open upper end of the narrow upper duct portion of the housing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.